


Милосердный и всемогущий

by whatnotness



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, авторские представления о мире, ау по отношению к последним сериям, кейс-фик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В новом деле было слишком много загадок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милосердный и всемогущий

Стоило Джону зайти в комнату, как девушка вскочила из-за стола. До этого было видно, как она чертит пальцами что-то на столешнице резкими, рваными движениями, но только Джон переступил порог, девушка обезумела. Она размахивала руками, словно пыталась отбиться от кого-то и едва слышно зашипела, низко опустив голову. Слипшаяся чёлка спадала ей на глаза, даже на нос, а в потрескавшихся губах темнела запёкшаяся кровь. В комнате воняло чем-то затхлым, и это Джон успел заметить прежде, чем захлопнул дверь.  
— Какого чёрта? — спросил он.  
Краем глаза он видел, как девушка успокаивалась — опустила ладони ниже и провела несколько раз по воздуху, пока не добралась до стола. Она снова выглядела так, как Джон впервые её видел — сгорбившаяся фигура над столом в комнате для допросов.  
— Нужно было проверить, — сказала Сандра. — Она реагирует так на каждого.  
— Ты не такой чудо-мальчик, как думала капитан, — понизив голос, добавил Пол. — Психи реагируют на тебя даже хуже, чем на меня — она, по крайней мере, просто отказывалась говорить, а не отшатывалась в другой конец комнаты.  
— Чудо-мальчик? Шикарно. Кто-то объяснит мне, что происходит?  
— Убийство, — Сандра махнула в сторону, приглашая к экрану. — Обнаружили два часа назад. Выстрел в голову, лицо жертвы обезображено. Женщина, около сорока лет, Дориан пытается пробить её по базам, но пока глухо.  
Снимки были нечёткими, а видеозапись, которая крутилась на бесконечном повторе, не давала ничего толкового: тёмный переулок, двое силуэтов, яркая вспышка и помехи. Джон пригляделся, притормозил запись за секунду до выстрела, его света хватило, чтобы узнать в одном из силуэтов девушку из комнаты допросов.  
Второй, очевидно, была жертва.  
— Та девушка — единственный свидетель? — спросил Джон.  
Сандра кивнула.  
— Единственный свидетель убийства, совершенного тёмной ночью в тёмном переулке, — продолжил за него Пол. — Хочешь ещё одну пикантную подробность?  
— Порази меня.  
— Она слепая.  
Чёрт.  
Иногда Джон _действительно_ хотел ему врезать.

1

В реальности переулок не сильно отличался от того, что давали камеры — он был тёмным и узким, весь квартал пронизывали сотни небольших улочек, искривлённых и несуразных. Это место становилось домом для тех, у кого не было своего, и Джону, чтобы добраться до нужного проулка, пришлось переступать через тела, мешки с мусором и связанные тюки — не всегда одно можно было отличить от другого.  
— Как получилось, что свидетель только один? — пробормотал он. — Здесь же их целая свалка.  
Даже не глядя, Джон мог сказать, что Дориан нахмурился в своей излюбленной манере и явно собрался прочитать лекцию о том, как тяжело живётся людям. Сколько ты сдаёшь на благотворительность, Джон, ты помогаешь бедным, Джон?  
Как часто ты разговариваешь с голосами в голове, Джон?  
Он споткнулся, зацепив какого-то беднягу, и едва удержался на ногах. Рука мазнула по стене, и на ладони тут же остался маслянистый след.  
— Дерьмо.  
У края проулка люди заканчивались. Никто не прятался в нишах или тёмных провалах, не лежал, свернувшись, у стены: никакого мусора, брошенных вещей, будто между дорогой проходила невидимая граница, и Джон задумчиво оглянулся по сторонам. В окнах невысоких домов горел свет. Было ещё слишком рано, но жизнь здесь жила по своим правилам.  
Постройки были старыми, крепились друг к другу металлическими штырями, и они пронизывали воздух, торчали иногда, а поверх них висели тряпки или какие-то пакеты. Вряд ли для красоты, но в слепой попытке скрыть уродство. На дороге, пропитавшейся грязью, мутными лужами, пусть дождя давно и не было, можно было рассмотреть вереницу следов, но ближе к пустым кварталам они пропадали. Там уже проехалась уборная машина.  
— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Дориан.  
Ему удалось пройти сквозь кварталы не замаравшись, и Джон поджал губы.  
— Город не может обеспечить живущих здесь людей, — ответил он. — Их слишком много, большинство не зарегистрированы в системе. Единственное, что придумали, так это время от времени их прочищать.  
— Прочищать?  
Дориан кивнул на ладонь — Джон разглядел поблёскивающее масло и тут же с остервенением вытер о ближайшую стену.  
— Каждую ночь зачищают несколько проулков. Если находят там кого-то, то забирают, но люди здесь умнее. Они приспособились. Когда-нибудь их, конечно, выживут отсюда, но пока довольствуются тем, что есть.  
Они почти подошли. В воздухе мерцало защитное поле, и не было привычных зевак вокруг, как не было десятка машин — они здесь попросту не помещались. Несколько MX стояли с безучастным видом.  
Место убийства уже осматривали, но могли упустить что-то или кого-то. В любом случае, это было полезнее, чем разговаривать со слепой свидетельницей.  
— Что мы знаем о жертве? — спросил Джон.  
Он склонился рядом с очерченной линией на землей и посмотрел по сторонам. Слишком много ниш и тёмных проулков и совсем нет свидетелей в месте, напоминающем муравейник.  
Не нравилось ему всё это.  
— Та девушка, она не выглядит совершеннолетней. И не выглядит случайно оказавшейся на улице. Возможно, наша Джейн Доу пыталась спасти Джоанну Доу от бродяжничества? Есть же всякие социальные организации.  
— Вот только в социальных организациях ничего не знают про неё. Я проверил социальные службы. Ничего нет. Но, — сказал он прежде, чем Джон успел открыть рот, — я так же проверил все работающие видеокамеры в округе. В квартале отсюда у одного… заведения была камера.  
В квартале оттуда мог быть только не лучшего вида притон, и Джон усмехнулся.  
— И что на камерах?  
— Кроме обнажённых женских тел? Лицо всё ещё не выходит идентифицировать, но они и там шли вместе с девушкой.  
Это уже было интереснее.  
В штабе они решили, что девушку Джейн Доу подобрала здесь — та выглядела точно как любой местный житель, грязной, ободранной и потерявшей все навыки коммуникации. Можно было бы опросить местных про слепую, Джон уверен, им выдали бы десяток таких детей и подростков, если не больше.  
Информации про эти переулки у полиции было слишком мало.  
— Они пришли сюда вместе, — продолжил Джон. — И явно не разбирались в том, как здесь выживать. Едва ли новичок сможет пережить здесь первую ночь.  
— Ты думаешь, её убил кто-то из местных?  
Убита разрывными, анализ пуль высветился на экране планшетника, и Джон провёл пальцами, смещая изображение. Пистолет не зарегистрирован, искать займёт времени больше, чем ходить с фонариками по улицам и допрашивать каждого прохожего. Никаких документов при жертве не было, никакой техники, файлов и биткойнов, в кармане нашлось только размокшее печенье и складной нож, но и он был чист. Куплен где-то в тёмной части интернета, там постоянно продавали оружие, наркотики, даже людей, но поймать на этом получалось мизерные проценты пользователей.  
Джон скривился.  
— Местные бы придушили. Спрятали бы труп так, чтобы никто не нашёл. Не думаю, что им хотелось привлекать внимание полиции.  
— Не полиции, так СМИ. Или ты думаешь, что им нравится так жить? — Дориан стоял совсем рядом, и Джон поднялся, выровнялся, пока тот говорил: — Это может быть криком о помощи. Люди живут в ужасных условиях и никому до них нет дела, так может, хотя бы этим...  
— Даже не начинай.  
— Что?  
— Благотворительная организация "Святой Дориан". Мы поможем всем синтетикам, инвалидам и бродячим котам в округе.  
— Ты, наверное, считаешь себя очень остроумным сейчас.  
— И безумно горд собой. — Джон хмыкнул. — Собирайся, вернёмся в управление. Попробуем пробить что-то на жертву.  
Он ещё раз оглянулся по сторонам — на скрюченные силуэты домов. Грязь, нищета, разводы на окнах, или вовсе пустые проёмы. Кто-то заставлял их решётками, другие — искорёженными пластинами. В одном провале Джон заметил тяжёлый полицейский щит.  
Если кто-то хотел потеряться, то лучше места ему было не найти.

*  
MX пришёл с кофе, и Джон едва сдержал себя от благодарности — в чём-то работа бок о бок с Дорианом действовала на него не лучшим образом. Такими темпами он начнёт быть вежливым с машинами. Кивать холодильникам. Общаться с кофеварками.  
Впрочем, кофеварки он был предпочёл большинству других людей, те, по крайней мере, не раздражали и производили на свет что-то вполне достойное.  
Сам Дориан проверял камеры: то, что удалось зацепить на одной, можно было поискать ещё, с более чётким изображением. У них ничего не было.  
Ни имени жертвы, ни орудия убийства, только размытые снимки и пустой переулок.  
И девчонка — Валери пыталась поговорить с ней, но та только раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и бормотала что-то про несовершенство и усталость. Она, как заведённая, повторяла одни и те же слова, скручивала кисти рук под странным углом, вертела головой.  
Джон наблюдал со стороны. На его присутствие она всё ещё реагировала наиболее нервно.  
— Врачи сказали, что с ней не всё в порядке.  
В руках у Сандры светилось заключение — яркая печать больницы мерцала поверх ровных букв.  
— Они невероятно наблюдательны, — сказал Джон. — Не всё в порядке? Удивительное врачебное заключение. Я мог бы стать врачом. Доктор Кеннекс, как тебе?  
— Успокойся.  
— Да, я, — он замялся, растёр ладони и лицо. — Ненавижу, когда дело замирает на месте.  
Каждый застой напоминал ему о потерянном времени, о коме, о том, как мучительно было просыпаться с памятью в решето, и как серьёзны могли быть изменения. Раньше он был лучшим — пытался быть лучшим, а сейчас стоял перед не самым сложным делом и в голове всё сильнее отбивался пульс.  
В кармане толкнулся тубус с таблетками.  
— Не всё в порядке, — продолжила Сандра, — сказал мне удивлённый врач. Потому что его приборы показали…  
— Эта девушка — хром.  
Джон поднял взгляд.  
У Дориана бывали разные выражения лица, порой казалось, что мимика у него богаче, чем у некоторых людей — и сейчас он выглядел решительным. Уверенным в себе, просто бери снимок и отпечатывай на бланках помощи его будущего благотворительного фонда. Когда-то людям нужны были супергерои, чтобы поверить в себя, сейчас хватило бы такого синтетика с его непрошибаемой уверенностью.  
— Я проверил данные, которые оставила скорая, а потом сделал свои анализы. Она хром. Она, — исправился Дориан, — должна быть хромом по всем показателям.  
За стеклом было видно, как сквозь прорези ткани выступают позвонки на спине. Девушка отказалась переодеваться, отбивалась от любой помощи и перевернула стакан с водой (Пол потом сказал, что врачи оставили успокоительное, на случай, если понадобится).  
— Хром, — повторил Джон. — До абсурдности идеальный человек?  
— Скажи спасибо, что Валери тебя не слышит, — ответил Дориан, — но я не закончил. Хрома можно обнаружить по определённым модификациям в структуре ДНК. Если ты знаешь, как выглядит цепь, то...  
— То хорошо выполнил домашнее задание по биологии. Мисс Уайт, учительница биологии, будет тобой очень довольна. — Джон покачал головой. — Дориан, к делу.  
— Обычно у хромов структура более... Гладкая. Все выбирают схожие изменения, ничего удивительного, но у этой девушки изменения беспорядочные. Хотя бы та же слепота. Или дисплазия соединительной ткани. Даже при беглом осмотре у неё заметили десятки врождённых дефектов. В заключении такого не напишут, но удивительно, что она до сих пор цела.  
Целой её назвать можно было с большой натяжкой, но Джон кивнул. Пальцами он обводил кромку стола, то и дело цепляя карман, и в голове снова и снова раздавался стук, напоминающий о таблетках.  
— Кто-то сделал её такой, — сказал Дориан.  
Это здорово меняло дело. Джон подумал, что можно просмотреть документацию на клиники — их ограниченное количество, какой-то отстранённый врач, затаивший на всё обиду, или любой другой безумец с синдромом Бога. Таких среди докторов каждый второй, но вряд ли все они готовы перейти грань от себялюбия к изменению людей.  
— Подпольные больницы? За идеального ребёнка отваливают немалые деньги. Какие-то идиоты могли начать экспериментировать.  
— Совсем идиоты не смогли бы добиться даже половины, — возразила Сандра. Она расхаживала туда-сюда. — Любые изменения проходят уйму сертификаций, обсуждений, конференций. Просто так ничего менять не будут.  
— Даже если она неудачный эксперимент, то зачем им растить её до такого возраста? Если они настолько глупы, чтобы вслепую менять цепи ДНК, ты так сказал? — Дориан кивнул, и Джон продолжил: — Даже если так, они убили бы при рождении. А ей сколько, шестнадцать? Это не имеет смысла.  
— Сентиментальность?  
— Или они не так просты, как кажутся.  
Джон подхватил остывший кофе и сделал глубокий глоток. Таблетка неприятно царапнула по горлу, и Джон опустил глаза. Он надеялся, что после этого раздражающий шум в голове наконец уляжется.  
По большему счёту, даже то, что девушка хром, не давало им ровным счётом ничего до тех пор, пока они не выяснили имя жертвы.  
— Это начинает надоедать, — сказал Джон, отставив чашку.

Девушка снова вскочила, хоть что-то не менялось в её реакциях, и зашипела, выкручивая запястья.  
— Джон?  
— Если мы хотим что-то от неё услышать, нужно заставить её говорить.  
Кажется, Валери не очень одобряла эту идею, но Джон всё равно начал подходить — всё по правилам, выставив открытые ладони, медленно, приближаясь шаг за шагом. Их разделял стол из литого пластика, девушка прикрывала руками лицо и говорила что-то.  
— Всё раздражает, раздражает, просто ужасно, — шептала она, — ужасно просто.  
— Да уж, я понял, что не особенно тебе нравлюсь, — сказал Джон. — Слушай, мы просто хотим тебе помочь, ясно? Если ты знаешь что-то, скажи нам, а если нет — тоже скажи. И всё. Это доступно?  
— Сколько можно, знаешь что-то, знаешь, знаешь.  
Она то шептала, то скрывалась на крик. Краем глаза Джон заметил, как в комнате изменился расклад — Валери вышла, а вместо неё вошёл Дориан.  
Конечно.  
— Послушай.  
— Конечно.  
— Ты можешь сказать, как тебя зовут? — спросил Джон. От её голоса начинала болеть голова — ногтями девушка впивалась в собственную кожу, оставляя красные полосы, тряслась, и волосы бросали тень ей на лицо.  
Она выглядела ужасно. Если хромы были идеальны, то в ней всё казалось безобразным, неправильным.  
— Это здорово поможет, если ты скажешь.  
Девушка отступила к стене — с размаху врезалась в него спиной, а потом несколько раз ударилась затылком, запрокидывая голову. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
— Джон, ты её провоцируешь.  
— Я просто хочу хоть что-то выяснить, — отозвался он.  
Стоило коснуться её рук, развести в стороны, чтобы перестала себя калечить, как она закричала, высоко, на одной ноте, а потом резко замолкла, будто её отключили. Пряди со лба больше не закрывали глаза, и на Джона она теперь смотрела пустыми, белыми провалами — ни зрачка, ни радужки, ничего.  
— У меня кое-что есть для тебя, Джон. У меня кое-что есть для тебя. Это самое красивое, что я когда-то видела. Эй, Джон. Эй.

*  
— Джон, — сказала Сандра.  
Она казалась раздражённой и обеспокоенной одновременно. Можно понять — Джон едва не сломал той девушке руки, но Дориан всё исправил, вытащил его оттуда, а сам Джон уже успокоился. Всё было в порядке, не хуже, чем прошлый случай с синтетиком, и позапрошлый, каждый из них; просто в этот раз мог пострадать кто-то на самом деле живой.  
Даже мысленно у Джона очень скверно выходило себя утешать.  
— Я знаю, знаю. Я сорвался.  
— Сорвался. Так теперь это называется.  
— У нас всё ещё ничего нет.  
— Главное, чтобы у нас не было проблем с пострадавшей девушкой, — тихо, очень опасно сказала Сандра. — Ты не хотел ничего плохого, Джон, но ты никогда не хочешь.  
Джон не хочет, а потом умирают люди.  
Девушка прекратила нести чушь, как только он вышел, успокоилась мгновенно, несмотря на то, что Дориан остался внутри. Молчала, когда он осматривал её порезы, не тряслась, не бормотала что-то своё, как с Валери, а вела себя так, будто рядом был кто-то, кого она впервые заметила.  
Она подняла ладони и ощупала лицо Дориана, Джон наблюдал за этим, с растущим беспокойством.  
Что с ней, чёрт побери, не так.  
— Дориан, задай ей вопросы, — сказал Джон, включив канал связи.  
— Не думаю, что она в состоянии отвечать, - ответил он, и девушка прощупала его губы. — После того, что ты с ней сделал.  
— После того, что она делает с тобой, мне кажется, претензии излишни. И ей вроде полегчало. Вопросы, Дориан. Она не реагирует на тебя, возможно, она будет тебе отвечать.  
— Ты хоть сам понимаешь, насколько нелогично это звучит?  
— Вы можете забыть о своих спорах хоть на минуту, — произнесла Сандра, — и просто выполнять свою работу? Дориан, следуй по протоколу. Джон, отойди от панели, я сама буду говорить.  
Это было уже хоть что-то.  
— Как тебя зовут? – спросил Дориан.  
Он больше не использовал свои трюки с изменением голоса, но что-то подсказало Джону, что он звучит мягче, чем обычно. Возможно, дело было даже не в механике, а в пагубной тяге Дориана ко всему сломанному, брошенному, с недостатком любви, но Джон не был психологом, чтобы делать хоть какие-то выводы и разбираться в синтетических душах.  
— Зовут, — повторила девушка. — Зови меня Джон. Детектив. Я для тебя детектив. Обновляй свои файлы и пошли.  
Сандра оглянулась, но Джон едва ли обратил на это внимание.  
— Джон Кеннекс — мой коллега, — ответил Дориан. — Мой друг. Но как зовут тебя?  
— Валери, моя милая, совершенная девочка, моя хорошая, идеальная, — её голос звучал вопросительно, словно она не была уверена, — Валери?  
Дориан покачал головой, и девушка почувствовала это, обхватила его скулы пальцами, повернула из стороны в сторону. Она сделала так несколько раз, потом обхватила себя за щёки и тоже мотнула головой.  
— Нет, — сказал Дориан. — Валери — тоже моя коллега и мой друг.  
— Друг. Мириам. Я твой друг. Мириам Уокер, я заберу тебя отсюда, хорошо? Только веди себя тихо. — Девушка снова покачала головой, и ещё раз. — Только бы она вела себя тихо.  
— Валери, — окликнул Джон, — проверь по базам женщину по имени Мириам Уокер и сравни с изображениями жертвы.  
Он не отрывал взгляда от экрана.  
— Что за место? — спросил в это время Дориан.  
— Там много. Тесно. Все дышат. А потом не все дышат.  
— Там есть кто-то ещё? Кто-то, как ты?  
Она снова схватила Дориана за скулы и повернула его вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз.  
Вот чёрт. 

2  
Создавалось впечатление, что из своей квартиры Мириам Уокер пыталась сделать святилище. Это не было заметно по коридору или кухне, с ними всё было в порядке. Даже слишком в порядке — от чистоты резало глаза. В дневном солнечном свете не виднелись даже пылинки, словно их вытянули отсюда, оставив идеальный вакуумный порядок. Все вещи на своих местах. Несколько картин, но ни одной фотографии. Застеленный пледом диван, пара подушек, брошенных, словно в беспорядке, но что-то подсказывало Джону, что даже это какая-то задумка, чтобы придать хотя бы видимость жилой квартиры. Не комнаты, а сошедшие с журнала картинки.  
Здесь также не было ничего личного, ничего, чтобы дало хоть малейшее представление о самой Мириам, даже стоя у неё дома, Джон чувствовал, что ничего о ней не знает.  
Всё изменилось, стоило зайти в комнату. Тот же порядок, та же маниакальная аккуратность, в обрамлении икон, фотографий младенцев и крестов. В углу стояла колыбель, а когда Дориан подошёл к неё, то удивлённо присвистнул.  
— Ужасный звук, — сказал Джон. — Никогда так больше не делай.  
— Это раритетная вещь. Старая, должно быть, передавалась из поколения в поколение.  
— Что нам известно о Мириам Уокер, кроме того, что она ненавидит следы грязных ботинок на полу?  
В квартире чувствовалось присутствие чужих — там, где прошлись Джон и Дориан, где стояли, считывая данные, MX. Словно они нарушали своим присутствием какой-то негласный запрет. Запрет на технологии, на само наличие будущего — это были не картинки с журналов, что представлялись Джону, а картинки из истории. Приблизительно так выглядели дома людей полвека назад, если не больше.  
Отличная компания выходила: изуродованный, грязный до отвращения хром и святая девая Мария.  
— Работает в клинике недалеко отсюда. Медсестра. Из личного имущества — только эта квартира. — Дориан постучал пальцами по краю колыбели. — У неё нет телефона.  
— У всех есть телефон.  
— Все звонки с работы перенаправляются по номеру её соседей, — сказал Дориан. По его лицу мигали фиолетовые полосы. — Чаще всего звонят с работы. За последний месяц раз звонили из страховой компании. И ещё с одного номера, сейчас пробиваю через базу.  
— Никаких встреч с друзьями? Переписок в соцсетях? Вызови соседей сюда, может, выйдет что-то узнать.  
Джон прошёл мимо нескольких икон, они были нарисованы на холсте, в широкой белой раме, и казались продолжением комнаты, такие же чистые и пустые. Он коснулся внутренней стороны рамы, но даже там не было пыли.  
— Она вообще существовала, или нам стоит поискать где-то зарядное устройство типа того, что держит для тебя Руди?  
— Как у тебя выходит шутить в таком месте? — спросил Дориан. — Что ты за человек такой?  
— Я человек, — Джон поднял вверх палец, — а ты не очень. Вот и вся разница.  
— Возможно, разделение на людей и роботов не столь существенно. Важнее, обладает объект разумом или нет.  
— Ты процитировал на меня Азимова. Великолепно.  
Их прервал MX — за его спиной стояла девушка, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Она куталась в огромный пушистый халат, явно не со своего плеча, и больше напоминала человека, которого только что вытащили из постели. Джон ей даже позавидовал.  
— Я увидела полицию, а потом пришёл вызов на телефон, — сбивчиво сказала она. — Я Кристин, соседка Мириам. Что-то случилось?  
Кристин оказалась впечатлительной, а потому ей понадобилась вода, кресло и несколько распахнутых окон, чтобы прийти в себя. Руки дрожали, когда она брала стакан, а Джон заметил у неё на шее небольшой серебряный крестик, из тех, что носишь по вере, а не для статуса.  
— Вы с ней дружили?  
— Мы жили рядом. Помогали друг другу, когда мама была жива, болела, Мириам делала ей уколы. Не нужно было вызывать медсестру, это очень выручало.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Мириам была верующей?  
— Конечно. Мы обе верим… верили, — она сдавленно улыбнулась. — Ходили в один приход, здесь, недалеко. Мириам, она, вы знаете, это не её настоящее имя? Она взяла его, когда её крестили. Несколько лет назад.  
— А до этого?  
— Раньше она говорила, что вела грешный образ жизни. Не проститутка, вы не подумайте, она всегда была _чистой_.  
Чистой. Джон знал таких людей, как и знал этот квартал. В отличие от того, где они побывали ночью, этот лучился внутренним светом блаженных. Они не выпячивали себя, теснились в закрытых домах без интернета, телевизоров и домашних роботов. Они просили, чтобы обслуживали их только люди, а если специалистов не было, нанимали их сами. Закрывались от будущего, как только умели, святые и священные, замыкались в своём маленьком мире.  
Крепость внутри крепости.  
— Она не вела себя подозрительно последнее время? У Мириам могли быть враги?  
И без того широкие глаза Кристин распахнулись. Она подходила этой комнате, неземная, светлая, с огромными водянистыми глазами.  
— Какие у нас могут быть враги? Мы живём тихо. Никому не мешаем. Город позволяет нам так жить, мы даже оплачиваем специальные пошлины. — Она кивнула на MX. — Вы понимаете. Вам ведь они тоже не очень нравятся.  
— Не фанат, — согласился Джон.  
Дориан посмотрел на него с ощутимым осуждением.  
— Конечно, мы сталкиваемся с ними, — продолжила Кристин, — но мы, наш приход, мы не агрессивные. Мы не уничтожаем никого, никому не навязываем свой образ жизни. Люди просто приходят к нам, как Мириам. Как вы, если хотите.  
— Боюсь, я слишком люблю электрогитару. Ну и, — он машинально растёр ногу, — у меня есть другие недостатки, которые вы точно не оцените.  
Кристин улыбнулась.  
— У Мириам не могло быть врагов. Правда, последнее время она правда была очень… радостной.  
— Почему?  
— Она нашла своего ребёнка.  
Когда Кристин вышла, Джон проводил её долгим, изучающим взглядом. Неземное спокойствие овладело им на то время, что она была рядом, но стоило отойти, как начали накатывать тяжёлые мысли. Должно быть, он действительно не в порядке, если присутствие сумасшедшей действует на него умиротворяюще.  
— У Мириам нет детей, — сказал Джон.  
Дориан кивнул. Он прошёлся ещё раз по комнате, осмотрел всё, словно это могло чем-то помочь, и снова подошёл к детской кроватке.  
— У Мириам нет детей, — повторил Джон, — но она явно ими одержима. Когда-то рожала и отдала ребёнка? Но эта Кристин говорила что-то о чистоте.  
— В больничном файле нет ничего о родах.  
Дориан остановился, замер лицом, снова связавшись со своими серверами.  
— Но в заключении патологоанатома другие данные. Она рожала.  
— И бросила ребёнка на улицу? Эта теория прокатила бы, если бы наша Джоанна не была со своими странностями.  
На столе в комнате лежала тетрадь, и Джон пролистнул пару страниц: это был дневник. Записи чередовались одна за другой, но разобрать кривой мелкий почерк оказалось сложнее, чем вынести невыносимую белизну комнаты.  
— Возьмём это с собой, может на экспертизе что-то выяснят. И обсудим всё по дороге. 

*  
Прежде, чем вернуться в участок, они заехали в клинику — там отзывались о Мириам с холодной вежливостью. Спокойная, работящая, не особенно инициативная, но от медсестёр другого не требуют. Один из докторов, вальяжный молодой хром, сравнил её с синтетиком, и Джон представил, как бы это сравнение восприняла сама Мириам.  
Должно быть, на работе ей не особенно нравилось, но ничего подозрительного, цепляющего, хоть чего-то, что могло связать её с подпольной лабораторией по экспериментам над ДНК там не было.  
Мозаика не складывалась — божеская Мириам не могла быть подсобницей какого-то безумного учёного, а если была, то стёрла это всё из своей истории, и как бы Дориан не сканировал файлы, найти ничего не мог.  
— Так, — сказал Джон. — У нас есть две башни. Мысленно, не смей делать замечаний, мысленно представь эти башни. Они совсем разные, но стоят на одном фундаменте.  
— Поэтично.  
— Всё ещё молчи. Одна башня — Мириам. Милая, безобидная фанатичка-медсестра, которой разнесли лицо. Где-то она раскопала другой столп — генетически изменённую Джоанну Доу, которая чёрт его знает как умеет повторять вещи, которые даже знать не должна.  
— Она читает мысли.  
— Ну конечно.  
— Но она читает. Когда создают хромов, пытаются достичь идеала человеческих способностей. Но что, если знают не всё?  
— Вот сейчас ты говоришь точно, как Кристин.  
— Они меняли цепь ДНК беспорядочно, но возможно, в этом скрывается своя логика.  
— Совершенно безумная.  
— Я не говорил, что они правы. — Дориан сложил ладони и наклонил голову, упираясь подбородком в пальцы. — Но что, если они хотели открыть что-то совершенно новое? Что-то, чего не было до них.  
Джон припарковался, но так и замер с вытянутыми руками.  
— Думаешь, они как Найджел? — спросил он.  
Кто-то вроде Найджела в генной инженерии мог создать изуродованного ребёнка, который умеет читать мысли. Но ему всё ещё нужна была лаборатория. 

3  
Они начали с того, с чего начинали и прежде — девушка в комнате для допросов и жертва, имя которой было всего лишь фикцией.  
Вот только за стеклянной перегородкой никого было, а несколько синтетиков-уборщиков вычищали грязь. Приглядевшись, Джон заметил кровавые разводы на одной из стен, и они с Дорианом переглянулись.  
Валери стояла, тяжело навалившись на стол, Сандра перелистывала в руках планшетник, и они казались напряжёнными.  
— Где Джоанна?  
— Её увезла скорая. Она всё время повторяла что-то о друзьях, о месте, где темно, и когда к ней зашёл Пол, бросилась на него. Расцарапала лицо. Врачи говорят, инфекции нет, но он всё равно поехал провериться.  
— Заодно проследит за Джоанной, — добавила Сандра. — Дориан перенаправил своё предположение. Мы ищем, где может находится такая лаборатория, но это не так-то просто.  
— Вы согласны с тем, что Джоанна — одна из Людей-Икс? Тот, который разъезжал в кресле постоянно.  
От усталости во взгляде Сандры у Джона поубавилось желание шутить, но он всё равно усмехнулся. Что-то не давало ему покоя, они явно упускали что-то, сосредоточились на жертве, а не на убийце, пусть и найти его казалось едва ли возможным.  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Если мы берём эту теорию, то с мотивом всё понятно. Мириам выкрала Джоанну, это явно не понравилось тем, кто её создал. Но как Мириам об этом узнала? Как нашла? Почему Джоанну не убили, мы же обсуждали это, удобнее утопить в младенчестве, чем держать до шестнадцати лет.  
Валери передёрнула плечами.  
— Тут сказано, что она нашла своего ребёнка. И что она рожала. Связи с Джоанной у неё нет, но может быть другой вариант. — Она вывела на экран несколько сводок. — Она могла выносить чужого ребёнка.  
— Именно выносить? Но зачем такие сложности, если у них есть лаборатория…  
— Возможно, у них нет лаборатории. Всего несколько аппаратов, чтобы сделать клетку, но нет инкубатора.  
— Джоанна говорила, что их было много. Даже если десять, то десять женщин должны были выносить десятерых детей. Их нужно было содержать и хранить, правильно?  
— Судя по развитию Джоанны, ими не особенно занимались. Не выпускали на улицу, но держали где-то в подвале. — Валери нахмурилась. — Она аутист. Похожа на аутиста, судя по поведению, по тому, как она держит руки, как общается с людьми. Возможно, они все обладали такими же способностями, все дети, я имею ввиду.  
— Или разными.  
Краем глаза Джон видел, как работает Дориан — на экране сменялись районы города, как только сменялись их предположения.  
— Джоанне шестнадцать? Семнадцать, восемнадцать, это должны быть очень старые эксперименты. Около двадцати лет назад не было громких случаев с учёными? Тех, кто занимается генной инженерией? — Джон сам не знал, что имел ввиду, но Дориан понял. — Да, да.  
Имена учёных сменялись один за другим, и от этого всего в глазах зарябило. Сандра тоже напряжённо смотрела, а Валери искала что-то другое. Она кивнула на вопрос Джона:  
— Прислали дневник Мириам. Тут расшифровка, очень много цитат из Библии, сложно найти что-то толковое.  
Они искали, одновременно и старательно, а Джон всё равно чувствовал, что где-то они промахиваются. Всё ещё упускают, важное или нет, но серьёзное.  
— Почему Мириам повела слепую девочку не в свой благопристойный район, а в заброшенное гетто? — спросил он. — Она явно не хотела попадаться на камеры, но у них тоже нет камер. Нет техники, ничего, что можно воспринять за опасность.  
— Люди? Обсуждения?  
— Нет, в гетто людей ещё больше, там опаснее, слухи распространяются быстрее чумы, — Джон сжал в зубах согнутый палец. — Если опасность в самом доме?  
Дориан потух. Фиолетовые прожилки перестали отсвечивать, и он повернулся к Джону.  
— Двадцать лет назад действительно был громкий скандал. Уильям Ланд предлагал устраивать эксперименты на яйцеклетках. Тогда же шли разработки, люди только начали привыкать к хромам, — он посмотрел на Валери, — он предлагал идти дальше. Искать скрытое, делать эксперименты смелее.  
— Его выгнали?  
— Он ушёл сам. Извинился, сказал, что слишком увлёкся и ушёл.  
— Известно, где он сейчас?  
Дориан кивнул.  
На экране высветилось: «Приход святого Иоанна».  
Там не было камер, техники и следящих устройств, но были люди, которые совершенно в ней разбираются.  
Там жила Мириам.  
*  
Они приехали, когда здание эвакуировали. Вокруг стояли патрульные службы, переходили через сияющую границу, и Джону, прежде чем он зашёл, нацепили маску на лицо.  
Кристин махнула ему рукой, она уже была в вытянутой футболке и джинсах, выглядела совсем нормальной.  
— Сказали, что прорвало трубы.  
— Они всегда так говорят. Что на самом деле?  
Синтетики из патрульной осмотрели Джона.  
— Заходить туда опасно. Кислота.  
— Кислота? Чёртов засранец уничтожил всё оборудование.  
Дориан положил руку ему на плечо. Это не успокаивало, но Джон рвано выдохнул сквозь фильтры и разжал кулаки.  
— Нужно зайти туда и посмотреть. Вдруг осталось что-то, пока ещё не поздно. — Он обернулся к синтетикам. — Все люди эвакуированы? Не было никого подозрительного? Детей?  
— Детей? — По лицу синтетика пробежала волна. — Нет. Здесь нет детей.  
Он уничтожил не только оборудование, понял Джон. Он уничтожил и все свои эксперименты.  
— Пол, — сказал он по связи, — не выпускай Джоанну из виду. За ней могут прийти.  
— Понял.  
Здание выглядело всё таким же спокойным, умиротворённым, островком прошлого среди высокотехнологичного города, но Джон не чувствовал трепета, когда переступал парадный вход. Всё, что он чувствовал — запах разложения, ужасный, разъедающий лёгкие даже сквозь фильтры.  
Из подвала шёл дым, и Дориан прошёл первым, расчищая дорогу. Он оставил Джона раскрытой ладонью на последней ступени. Слышалось шипение — ботинки начали подгорать.  
Сложно было что-то рассмотреть, но даже одного взгляда хватило, чтобы проклясть всё на свете. Господи, здесь были дети. Господи, сколько же детей здесь было.  
Они сбились группой в самом углу, и сложно было понять, где начинался один, а где другой ребёнок, и долго смотреть на это не выходило. Сквозь слой дыма, вязкого, липнущего к одежде, виднелись их сплющенные, сплавленные друг с другом тела, где-то просвечивали кости, разложенные, разошедшиеся мышцы.  
Джон не выдержал, когда увидел лицо: открытое, нетронутое лицо с белыми глазами без зрачков и радужки.  
Они опоздали. 

0  
— Ланд скрылся. Теперь проверят все такие общества, но это займёт время, но что-то мне подсказывает, что найдут ещё много неприятных вещей. — Сандра потрепала его по плечу. — Иди отдохни.  
— Ты думаешь, кто-то из нас может отдохнуть после такого?  
Когда Джон вернулся в управление, Валери была бледной, с покрасневшими глазами, в руках она сжимала кусок какой-то ткани и перебирала пальцами. Было тихо, даже MX держались подальше от людей, возможно, из-за распоряжения Сандры.  
— Как его упустили? Как мы могли его упустить, как его могли упустить все вокруг? — Джон с силой ударил по столу, и звук повис в воздухе. Несколько человек обернулось. — Мы слишком часто проигрываем.  
— Джон.  
— Посмотри сама, капитан. Найджел сбежал вместе с возможностью создать армию безумных роботов. Инсиндикат делает, что ему больше нравится, и мы даже на шаг не приблизились к тому, что происходит. Теперь этот Уильям Ланд — Джоанна, которая может читать мысли, десятки погибших, как она. Откуда нам знать, что из всех неудавшихся экспериментов у них есть один удачный? Или несколько?  
Откуда им знать, откуда начнётся война?  
А она начнётся, Джон не сомневался. Во всём этом, в происходящем с Джоанной, с тем, кто её создал, Джону не давало мысль только одно — если хромы были совершеннее людей, если синтетики походили на Дориана, если бы удалось создать кого-то вроде Джоанны, но без всех болезней.  
Что бы стало с людьми?


End file.
